


My Right

by Myobsessiveaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myobsessiveaccount/pseuds/Myobsessiveaccount
Summary: A story that explores the early lives of Dean and Sam Winchester and their twisted relationship with with their parents John and Mary.





	My Right

Ok. I want to write a story where Dean and Sam are still teenagers living with John and Mary. John has been cursed by Azazel and is dieing. John is an ass hat to Dean by denying his birth right and always meddling in his life. John has never been a real father to Dean (and certainly is not his biological father) and now expects him to take care of him in his passage to hell..

John is cursed by Azazel by agreement in exchange to save Sam's life from a spell also cast by Azazel. In his decent into hell, John is always telling Dean how to run his life, who he can be friends with, and what he can do with them. He also is denying Dean the family resources to become a hunter. On the other hand John is training Sam to be the next hunter.

Dean is conflicted because he already feels a strong love for Sam. More than he should. He can not help it. He does not feel jealousy for Sam but wants to protect him. After all, Dean is older, stronger, and already a better hunter than John.

Dean first makes a pact with Ruby to cast a spell to make John die quicker. This makes John more sick but does not kill him. Dean then casts out Ruby (think big fight here).

Dean is very distraught and by accident finds out that Mary also wants him gone; she agrees to help him. This time they will do the work themselves. They realize they don't have to kill him but instead send him to purgatory (or somewhere bad). This time they construct a powerful spell (or use the FBI to get him for credit card fraud. I know it is foreshadowing but I think it would work). All appears to be working; John vanished before their eyes. Then the plot turns again with the rumors of John's salvation by other family hunters (or an angel).

What do you think? Is this story worth writing? Please leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I would appreciate your comments.


End file.
